Gare aux voisins !
by Shadow Bloody
Summary: Natsuki Kuga se permet une nouvelle maison. Son désir: du calme à tout prix. Cependant, avec une voisine plus que envahissante, les choses s'annoncent bien plus difficile...
1. Chapter 1

Me voici sur une nouvelle histoire Shiznat qui j'espère plaira à certains et certaines. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

Ps : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : L'arrivée<strong>

Les cartons étaient tous déjà arrivés en face de la nouvelle demeure de son propriétaire. Celle ci avait un large sourire qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher sur son visage. Natsuki Kuga venait tout juste de se louer une maison pour elle toute seule et elle en était plus que satisfaite. La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de vivre chez ses parents, elle voulait par ailleurs leur prouver son indépendance. Natsuki avait choisit la place ou elle résiderait avec soin, son désir était un endroit calme sans beaucoup de bruit mais pas trop loin de la ville tout de même. Sa maison n'était pas collé à la route principale, bien qu'elle n'est pas si loin non plus. Si le calme était dans sa liste de désir, cela signifiait évidement que les voisins non distants étaient à bannir. Toutefois, il y avait une maison voisine vraiment proche de la sienne, ce qui l'ennuya un petit peu. Une légère grimace fit d'ailleurs son apparition lorsque ses yeux étaient tombés sur la maison qui sera désormais voisine à la sienne.''_ Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour qu'il n'y est pas de gamins bruyants..._ '' Ses yeux retomba sur ses cartons, il y en avait une dizaine mais pas de si grosse taille. Un camion de déménagement devait arrivé sous peu pour ses meubles. Natsuki était une bonne sportive, pratiquant régulièrement du sport, elle possédait de la force et son corps était bien sculpté sans pour autant en perdre de sa féminité. Histoire de s'occuper le temps que l'équipe de déménagement vienne, elle décida d'entamer des vas et viens pour déplacer ses cartons un par un dans son nouveau foyer.

Alors qu'il lui restait deux cartons à ramener dans sa demeure, elle aperçut un grand camion blanc qu'elle redoutait être son camion de déménagement s'approcher. Cinq hommes bien bâtis en sortirent et ils se précipitèrent sans attendre sur les meubles qui se trouvaient à l'arrière du camion. Un sixième homme vêtu de rouge sorti à son tour du véhicule. Celui ci se dirigea vers sa cliente avec un sourire.

_ « Bonjour, mon nom est Tate Yuuichi. Nous sommes l'équipe de déménagement. Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Natsuki Kuga? »

_ « Oui, c'est moi même. »

L'homme était éblouit par la beauté de sa cliente, il changea son sourire d'affaire dans celui d'un sourire charmeur avec à l'esprit une tentative de séduction. Il leva la main et attendit celle de Natsuki pour le lui serrer la main dans un geste de salutation. La jeune femme ne refusa pas le contact par politesse mais ne répondit pas au sourire que lui lançait Tate. Le blond tenta de cacher sa déception, gardant son sourire séducteur toujours en place, il ne perdit pas espoir

_ « Enchantée de vous rencontrer Kuga-san . Mes hommes prendront soin de placer vos meubles là ou vous leurs indiqueriez. »

Au bout d'une heure, les meubles étaient finalement tous positionnés à l'endroit ou leur propriétaire les voulait. L'équipe de déménagement retournait dans leur camion, seul Tate était toujours en dehors du véhicule, tentant d'entamer une dernière discussion avec sa belle cliente avant de quitter les lieux.

- « J'espère que notre travail vous à satisfait. Vous savez, si vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre, je peux vous aider. » Il tira une carte de la poche de sa chemise et la lui remis sans que son sourire ne vacille. « Voici ma carte. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'appeler. »

La cliente ne remarqua pas la tentative de drague derrière les paroles de Tate et accepta la carte nonchalamment. Alors qu'elle la plaçait dans sa poche de jeans, son téléphone glissa de sa position et vint s'installer par terre, créant un bruit à l'impact. Natsuki lâcha un « zut! » et se pencha pour reprendre son téléphone portable, elle laissa inconsciemment une jolie vue de la ligne de ses seins par son décolleté. Tate remarqua sa chance, et ne tarda pas à la prendre. Il se pencha avec un regard pervers plus bas pour une meilleure vue. ''_Juste un tout petit peu plus et... ''_

_ « AÏE ! »

Natsuki se releva rapidement et regarda son interlocuteur avec de la curiosité plâtré dans ses yeux verts. L'homme se tenait le nez de ses deux mains, les sourcils foncés par l'irritation.

_ « Quelque chose a volé dans ma figure ! »

Il lâcha plusieurs jurons, tournant la tête de droite à gauche dans l'espoir de trouver ce qui l'a frappé en plein visage.  
>Natsuki ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire dans le visage de Tate, ce qui l'irrita d'avantage. Il se sentait comme humilié. Il retira finalement ses mains de son nez ou une goutte de sang faisait son apparition et feint de ne pas avoir mal. Malheureusement pour lui ses sourcils le trahissaient par leurs tics nerveux apparent. Il lança un regard qu'il voulait dur et viril envers sa cliente et lui lâcha quelques mots avant de retourner rapidement dans son camion.<p>

_ « B-Bonne journée à vous, à la prochaine. »

Alors que le camion avait quitté deux secondes à peine les lieux après le départ de l'homme, Natsuki était resté sur place, continuant de rire en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer avec le déménageur. Elle finit par retrouver son calme et mit derrière son oreille une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux noirs bleutés qui lui couvrait plus tôt son visage. Ses yeux émeraudes tomba sur une balle de tennis qu'elle n'avait pas vu plus tôt près d'elle. La jeune femme ramassa la balle de tennis et ne pu contrôler une pouffer de rire qui sortit de sa bouche. Natsuki retourna dans sa maison, son regard explora d'avantage la balle de tennis qu'elle découvrit personnalisé.

On pouvait y lire les initiales : _S.F_.

Un frappement à la porte prit son attention. ''_Qui ça peut bien être...?'' _Natsuki balança la balle sur son canapé et s'approcha de la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et tomba sur une très jolie femme qui devait avoir à peu près son âge. Celle ci avait les cheveux de taille assez longue et de couleur châtain, les pointes étaient légèrement ondulés tandis que la longueur restait lisse. Ses yeux impressionna Natsuki par sa couleur, qui était un mélange de marron et de rouge. La nouvelle venue avait un sourire chaleureux plâtré sur son visage, ses yeux ne quittant pas les yeux verts de son interlocutrice. Elle laissa glisser avec douceur des mots de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

_ « Bonjour. Je suis votre nouvelle voisine, Shizuru Fujino. Je suis venue vous souhaiter la bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure, et de ce fait faire votre connaissance. J'aimerai d'ailleurs vous inviter chez moi, pour que l'on fête votre venue, si vous l'acceptez!»

Natsuki était assez surprise par cette demande. Alors que les yeux cramoisis la regardaient avec espoir, elle était en grande réflexion dans son esprit. ''_Aller chez elle ? Vu sa beauté elle doit forcément avoir un mec... pire encore, avoir des bambins ! Que faire ? Oh et puis j'ai qu'à essayer d'obtenir plus d'information maintenant...''_

__ _« Bonjour, c'est... c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Vous voulez un verre que l'on puisse parler de tout ça et faire plus connaissance ?

_ « Oh oui, ça serait génial. » Sur ces paroles, la beauté aux cheveux châtains vint s'assoir sur une chaise encadrant une petite table ronde en acajou que son interlocutrice la pointait précédemment du doigt.

Natsuki était quant à elle face à son buffet dont elle scannait le contenu. Elle ne tarda pas à proposer à son invitée ce qu'elle avait à offrir.

_ « Hé bien comme je viens tout juste d'arriver j'ai pas vraiment de quoi boire frais... j'ai du thé, vous en voulez? »

_ « C'est parfait, j'en veux bien un s'il vous plait. »

La jeune fille au cheveux de cobalt s'exécuta. Elle reprit négligemment la conversation avec la belle femme sans pour autant baisser son niveau de concentration envers sa tâche.

_ « Et donc vous habitez ici? » Natsuki désigna par sa fenêtre le bâtiment voisin à le sien.

_ « En effet, c'est bien chez moi. »

_ « C'est une maison plutôt spacieuse, ça doit être agréable d'y vivre en famille... »

Un petit rire sortit des lèvres de Shizuru qui ne tarda pas à répondre au commentaire de son interlocutrice.

_ « Sans doute, mais je vis seule. J'ai hérité de cette maison de mon grand père. »

Les mots de son invitée surprit Natsuki. Un petit bruit sourd se fit entendre lors du contact de la tasse de thé et de la table. Elle s'assit à son tour en face de son invitée tout en replongeant ses yeux vert émeraude dans ceux cramoisis.

_ « Et qu'en est il de vous Kuga-san, vous allez vivre avec votre petit ami ici? »

_ «Non, je n'ai pas de... de petit ami. »

Le sourire de la beauté aux cheveux de miels s'allongea imperceptiblement, et c'est avec un léger haussement de sourcil qu'elle demanda d'une manière taquine :

_ « Une petite amie, peut être? »

La question prit Natsuki de court. La jeune fille ne pu répondre qu'en balbutiant quelques mots, les joues avec une jolie teinte de rose.

_ « N-no-non ! »

La nouvelle mélodie du rire de Shizuru résonna de nouveau dans la pièce. Les yeux de celle ci brillaient d'amusement,. Elle brisa l'échange visuel qu'elle avait avec les yeux de sa nouvelle voisine pour se reporter à sa tasse, qu'elle prit soin de porter jusqu'à ses lèvres afin d'en boire une gorgée de son contenue. Natsuki la regardait faire en essayant de supprimer la gêne qu'elle venait de ressentir, les joues toujours un peu rose.

_ « Et donc, qu'avez vous à l'esprit lorsque vous dites fêter ma venue ici? »

_ « Hé bien, on pourrait inviter nos voisins, bien qu'un peu plus éloignés cependant, afin de faire leur connaissance ! » Shizuru reprit d'une voix plus suave, ses yeux couverts de malice. « Mais si vous voulez, on peut aussi le faire en tête à tête, autour d'un bon repas préparé par mes soins. »

Involontairement sous ces mots, ses joues retournèrent dans un rose bien plus profond, la couleur était si vive qu'elle se mélangeait au rouge. Les sourcils de la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres se contractèrent sous la forme d'une vague dans l'offensive.

_ « Q-Qu'est ce qui.. qui te fait dire que je voudrais ça ? »

Une fois encore, Shizuru laissait son rire enjoué quitter ses lèvres. Toujours armée de son grand sourire envoutant, elle reprit ses taquineries.

_ « Désolé, C'est que Natsuki est tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle est embarrassée ! C'est difficile de se contrôler. »

Le rouge s'intensifia de nouveau sur les joues de la nouvelle propriétaire de la maison par le commentaire. Natsuki avait croisé ses bras et regardait la table d'un air renfrogné. ''_Cette femme est pas possible ! Elle n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi... Et moi je rougis bêtement comme une idiote, je suis sûre que je dois être toute rouge la. Kuga, ressaisis toi enfin !'' _Le bruit d'un téléphone mit court aux pensés de notre héroïne qui s'en soulageait intérieurement. C'était celui de Shizuru. Celle ci s'en excusa au près de Natsuki et s'éloigna de la jeune fille tout en répondant à l'appareil. Natsuki regardait discrètement les gestes de Shizuru qui était à son entrée, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer mais elle était assez curieuse. L'oreille bien tendu, elle entendait quelques brides de la conversation.

_ « Bonjour... Oh je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais complètement oublié !... Ha ha ha, toujours aussi perspicace... Magnifique, tu veux dire !… Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas, je serais rapide... A tout à l'heure. »

Lorsque Natsuki vit Shizuru ranger son téléphone, elle regarda rapidement ailleurs, faisant mine de réfléchir. Une fois que Shizuru était de nouveau à côté d'elle, elle relança son regard sur la beauté aux cheveux châtains, d'un regard qui était malgré elle interrogateur.

_ « Je suis désolée, je dois y aller. J'avais totalement oublié que j'avais promis de revoir un ami aujourd'hui ! »

_ « Oh... » Natsuki se leva et raccompagna son invitée jusqu'à la porte de sa nouvelle maison. « Bon et bien, à la prochaine... »

_ « C'est oui pour la proposition que je t'ai faite, alors? »

Natsuki déglutit sous le regard remplit d'espoir de la belle femme. Il était difficile de refuser une telle offre gentille d'une personne qui de plus le proposait avec ce type de regard.

_ « Euh oui, on en reparlera demain... d'accord? »

Shizuru fit de nouveau l'un de ses plus beaux sourires à sa nouvelle voisine. « C'est d'accord! » La jolie demoiselle aux yeux rubis posa un baiser éclair sur la joue de Natsuki et lui fit un clin d'œil. « A la prochaine ! » Avec ces derniers mots, elle s'en alla toujours souriante.

La nouvelle propriétaire quant à elle, était encore rouge pivoine. Elle posa sa main sur la joue qui a été embrassé plus tôt par Shizuru, et en fronçant des sourcils, celle ci se mis à crier.

_ « Shizuru ! »

Elle ne fut répondu que par un rire des plus enjoué. Avec un grognement de mécontentement, celle ci fit demi-tour et rentra à son domicile. Natsuki pouvait encore ressentir de légers picotements sur sa joue. Ils étaient plutôt agréables, bien que Natsuki ne l'avouerait sans doute jamais. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se jeta sur son canapé et lâcha un long soupir.

_ « Cette femme est pas croyable... Je la connais à peine qu'elle se met déjà à me taquiner autant ! Quand j'y pense, on se tutoie même déjà... Et moi qui voulait du calme, je crois que ma vie va être bien rythmée depuis mon arrivé ici. » D'un rire sans joie, elle poursuivit : « Vivement demain ! ».

* * *

><p>J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire. J'aime me lancer des défis, et donc me voici sur une deuxième fanfiction ! ^^ Je compte la poursuivre jusqu'à sa fin si ça intéresse les lecteurs. Bien entendu, je n'abandonne pas <em>A Strange Dark Light<em> pour autant !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour les commentaires, je vois que le début de ma nouvelle fanfiction a plu, c'est agréable ! Enfin, comme je vous l'avais promis, voici le deuxième chapitre posté ! :)

ps : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Sunrise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Que d'émotions !<strong>

Trois hommes armés encerclèrent une pauvre jeune fille dans une ruelle sombre. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps, ce qui rendait la ville plus silencieuse et surtout bien plus vide. Les agresseurs affichaient de grands sourires arrogants alors qu'ils se rapprochaient avec confiance de leur proie. Un sourire méchant se dessina sur les lèvres de la victime, ce qui prirent les hommes par surprise. Avant même qu'ils puissent dire quelque chose, leur surprise redoubla. La jeune fille se métamorphosait en face des agresseurs, prenant la forme d'un énorme loup. Les rôles changèrent, la proie était devenu le prédateur. La bête sourit de toutes ses dents, et elle...

Toc Toc Toc.

L'endormie se retourna brusquement dans son lit avec un grognement.

Toc Toc Toc.

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent de toute leur grandeur, accompagnés d'un froncement de sourcils qui montrait un mécontentement incontestablement évident. Le personnage cria dans son esprit avec fureur. ''_Qui OSE me sortir d'un si beau rêve comme celui ci ?_'' La louve sauta brutalement de son lit, sa colère toujours non dissipée.

Toc Toc Toc.

Natsuki jura d'une voix terriblement rauque, voire totalement méconnaissable. Ses pas étaient rapides malgré un petit vertige ressentit au début de sa marche dû à la vitesse de son réveil. Avant qu'un frappement de porte ne ressurgisse, Elle attrapa avec haine la portière et l'ouvrit. Alors qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour se préparer à crier, son ton tomba dans de la stupéfaction.

_ « Shizuru? »

Celle ci lui salua avec son sourire chaleureux habituel. « Bonjour Natsuki ! »

Bien que sa colère avait étrangement été affaiblit par les dernières secondes, Natsuki contracta de nouveau légèrement ses sourcils. Elle reprit dans un ton plus ou moins accusateur.

_ « Hé, Shizuru ! Comment peux tu venir réveiller les gens aussi tôt dans la matinée ? C'est de la torture ! »

La tortionnaire rigola doucement avant de répondre.

_ « Mes excuses ! Je ne savais pas que Natsuki était une grande dormeuse, il est 13h15. » Son regard glissa plus bas, et elle murmura dans un souffle. « Cela dit, même si il s'avèrerait être tôt, pour avoir une vue comme celle ci, je n'aurai eu aucun regret... »

Natsuki arqua un sourcil dans l'incompréhension. Son regard suivit finalement le regard flamboyant de sa voisine. Elle tourna dans un rouge vif. La jeune fille n'était vêtue que d'un T shirt plutôt long et d'un boxer noir à peine visible, par la grandeur du t shirt et de sa courte taille à lui même. La protagoniste tenta de prendre la parole.

_ « Je... Tu... C-C'est... Argh! » À une vitesse folle, la louve bondit dans sa maison et referma rapidement la porte derrière elle, le cœur battant. Son geste fut recueillit par un rire, ce qui n'aidait en rien son cas actuelle. Natsuki alla dans sa chambre et prit négligemment un jean et un débardeur qu'elle enfila avec rapidité. Reprenant peu à peu son état normal, elle grommela pour elle même : « Bon sang, avec des réveils pareils, je vais finir par me tuer ! ». Après un petit tour dans la salle de bain, la grande dormeuse retourna accueillir son invité venu à l'improviste.

Gênée, Natsuki essaya de commencer la conversation.

_ « Hey... ! Qui à t-il alors? »

Shizuru, dont le sourire n'avait pas quitté, lui répondit avec sa voix mélodieuse qui ne perdait pas de son appréciabilité.

_ « Je suis venue te proposer un tour en ville en ma compagnie, si tu l'acceptes. Bien entendu, puisque Natsuki vient tout juste de se lever, nous pourrions s'arrêter quelque part pour qu'elle se nourrisse. »

Natsuki était assez surprise. D'une part, elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette invitation. Enfin, cette femme l'avait interpelé par la troisième personne du singulier, ce qui était inhabituelle. Cependant, l'accent et la manière dont procédait Shizuru pour formuler ses phrases était pourtant agréable et aussi intrigante. _''Ça serait une manière d'en apprendre plus sur elle et puis... je vais quand même pas la froisser, elle n'a rien fait dans une mauvaise attention...''_ La jeune fille souligna son accord avec un hochement de tête.

_ « Ok. »

* * *

><p>Notre héroïne n'aimait pas beaucoup la foule, c'était pour cette raison qu'elle restait guère longtemps en ville. Cela dit, son humeur fut vite changé lorsqu'elle fut assise avec Shizuru et son pain gonflé de mayonnaise. Elle affichait un sourire identique à celui d'un gamin émerveillé par les cadeaux qu'il aurait eut le jour de noël. Cela fut pour effet de faire sourire Shizuru, qui trouvait cela vraiment mignon. Natsuki lâcha son regard de sa précieuse nourriture pour le porter à sa compagne.<p>

_ « T'es sûre que tu n'en veux pas un toi aussi ? C'est vraiment très bon ! »

Le sourire de Shizuru vacilla pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait vraiment du mal à ne pas montrer son dégout pour la substance blanchâtre. D'un regard qu'elle voulait convainquant, elle répondit.

_ « Non merci, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Natsuki haussa des épaules et remit son attention sur son pain à la mayonnaise qu'elle tenait soigneusement entre ses mains.

_ « Bon, comme tu voudras, mais tu rates quelque chose, tu sais ! »

Une fois le pain engloutit... ou plutôt les pains engloutit, les deux amies se promenaient en ville, côte à côte. Leurs épaules se collaient souvent de manière 'accidentelle', ce qui avait tendance à gêner Natsuki. S'approchant d'un cinéma, Shizuru déclara gaiement :

_ « Tiens, on pourrait aller voir si il y a un film intéressant à voir, qu'en penses tu Natsuki ? »

Celle ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure actuelle sur son téléphone portable.

_ « Euh ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Elles se dirigèrent donc vers le cinéma. Toutes deux regardèrent le panneau qui montrait les horaires des films de la journée et des trois prochains jours.

_ « Il y a un film qui commence dans dix minutes » Shizuru porta ses yeux brillant d'espoir à ceux de sa compagne. « On le regarde? »

Natsuki tenta de répondre au sourire de Shizuru par son propre sourire qui se montra assez maladroit.

_ « Ou-ouais. »

La louve lança un regard discret au visage de Shizuru. ''_Elle est belle...''_ Ses joues devinrent rosâtre à la pensée. _''Qu'est ce qui me prend de penser ça d'un coup ? Je-''_

_ « Mlle Kuga, quelle surprise ! »

L'interpelé ainsi que son amie se retourna vers la provenance du son. Tate Yuuichi se trouvait en face d'eux, son sourire charmeur toujours en place. Il était habillé d'un T shirt noir qui laissait paraître la musculature du haut de son corps et d'un jean. Natsuki leva les sourcils dans une expression d'étonnement.

_ « Le déménageur ! Je suis surprise que vous vous souvenez de mon nom. »

Tate, bien que vexé que sa cliente n'avait même pas retenue son nom à lui, reprit.

_ « Hé bien ! Il est difficile d'oublier le nom d'une femme aussi belle que vous. » Il porta son regard à la beauté aux cheveux châtains. _''Oh, une autre beauté. C'est décidément mon jour de chance !''_ Celui ci reprit la parole en direction de Shizuru.

_ « Bonjour à vous, mademoiselle. Je suis Tate Yuuichi, c'est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. »

Shizuru lui répondit avec un grand sourire. Cependant, celui ci n'avait encore jamais été vu de quiconque. Il était atrocement terrifiant et donnerait envie de faire pipi dans son froc. Elle répondit avec une voix glaciale.

_ « Bonjour Yuuichi-san. Vous nous excuserez, mais notre film va bientôt commencer et il serait terriblement dommage de rater le début. »

Tate Yuuichi eut du mal à avaler sa salive sous la réaction de la beauté aux cheveux de miel. Natsuki quant à elle en avait des frissons, elle n'aurait jamais cru que Shizuru pouvait adopter un jour ce genre de comportement. _''Wooh ! Elle fait peur. Très peur. Je vais bien noter dans mon esprit de ne jamais énerver Shizuru Fujino de ma vie.''_ Shizuru lança son regard dans le sien, ce qui lui fit presque sursauter.

_ « N'est ce pas, Natsuki ? »

En réponse, la louve secoua vivement la tête dans l'accord.

Tate trouva enfin le courage d'ouvrir la bouche.

_ « B-Bon... Je ne vais pas vous retenir d'avantage alors... Bon film ! » Et aussi vite qu'il apparu, il disparu.

Un sourire de satisfaction se dessina sur le visage de Shizuru, qui s'en alla suivit de Natsuki dans le bâtiment pour acheter des places.

Par chance, il y avait encore des places de disponible pour ce film. Elles prirent soin d'acheter du pop-corn et des boissons fraîches avant d'accéder à la salle et lorsqu'elles y pénétrèrent, elles s'essayèrent l'une à côté de l'autre. Le film commença à peine quelques secondes après leurs arrivés. C'était un film d'action et de romance, ce qui arrangeait les deux d'entre elles puisque l'une, Natsuki, préférait les films d'action tant dis que l'autre, Shizuru, appréciait les films romantiques. Toutefois, lorsque l'une fixait l'écran avec concentration, l'autre s'ennuyait atrocement. C'était surtout le cas pour la pauvre Natsuki, quand un moment romantique passait.

Elle soupira d'ennui. _''Ridicule. Qu'est ce qu'il a à en faire toute une histoire comme ça ? A cause de cet imbécile ça gâche 10 minutes du film à chaque fois pour leur stupide scène !''_ La jeune fille jeta un petit regard fugace à sa compagne qui était comme hypnotisée par l'écran devant elle. Natsuki posa son bras avec désinvolture sur le côté de son siège et reposa ses yeux émeraudes sur l'écran, blasée. Une sensation de chaleur entoura soudainement sa main, ce qui attira son attention. La main de Shizuru reposait délicatement sur la sienne, son visage ne semblait pas avoir changé de celui que Natsuki avait vu plus tôt, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi absorbés par le film. La beauté aux cheveux sombres rougit considérablement, on aurait pu le voir même dans l'obscurité de la salle, tellement il était profond.

Hâtivement, la louve retira sa main et se croisa les bras, son rougissement ne diminuant pas d'un centimètre. _''Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Depuis que je l'ai rencontré je n'arrête pas d'agir bizarrement. Cette femme me rend folle !''_ Elle fronça des sourcils. _''Et pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite ? Ok, calme toi Kuga, respire...'' _

Natsuki fit de son mieux pour se concentrer sur l'écran, sa tête toujours bouillonnante. ''_Regardes le film. Le film ! … Mais c'est qu'il fait vachement chaud ici !''_ La main de la jeune protagoniste secoua la canette de sprite qu'elle avait acheté plus tôt. _''Vide...''_Inconsciemment, son regard chercha sa voisine, dont les yeux attrapa aussitôt les siens.

Shizuru afficha un sourire et désigna sa canette d'Ice tea à Natsuki.

_ « Tu en veux ? Il reste un fond et je n'ai plus vraiment soif. »

_ « Euh... » Natsuki hésita. « Si... si tu n'as plus soif, alors... je le veux bien. »

La belle femme aux yeux rubis lui céda son Ice tea. Elle fut remercié par un « merci... » accompagné d'un petit sourire maladroit de sa voisine. Son regard ne lâcha pas Natsuki lorsqu'elle but la boisson, et son sourire s'agrandissait lors du processus.

Les joues de Natsuki étaient toujours rosis. Tandis que Natsuki tentait de ne rien montrer de l'extérieur, ses pensés rivaient dans une tournure assez spéciale. _''C'est comme un... baiser indirect.''_ Le liquide frais continua sa descente à l'intérieur de sa gorge. _''Et voilà, ça recommence. Si se frapper en public n'avait rien de bizarre, je l'aurais sans aucun doute fait !'' _Avec ces dernières réflexions, elle enleva la canette désormais vide de ses lèvres, et discrètement, la jeune fille lâcha un soupir. _ ''J'aurai besoin de... voilà ! Je manque de sommeil, ça doit être ça... enfin non, ça risque pas. C'est juste tous ces changements, oui voilà, le déménagement et tout ça, ça attaque le cerveau tout ça. ''_

Une demi heure environ plus tard, le film arriva à sa fin, et les deux amies sortirent du bâtiment. De nouveau côte à côte, elles rentraient tranquillement vers leur habitats respectifs. Le soleil se couchait, et bientôt, il allait céder sa place à la nuit. La démarche était d'un silence qui n'était pas pesant, mais plutôt agréable. Shizuru décida cependant de le briser :

_ « Natsuki, tu as quelques choses de prévus le samedi soir prochain? »

La beauté aux cheveux sombres analysa la question quelques secondes avant de donner sa réponse.

_ « Non, je ne pense pas. »

Son interlocutrice lui donna un sourire pleines dents et lui lança avec enthousiasme :

_ « C'est parfait alors ! Je suis allée rendre visite à nos voisins plus distants pour la soirée que je t'avais parlé afin de fêter ta venue, ils sont disponibles pour ce jour la. Il y aura Mai-san, Mikoto-san, Aoi-san, Chie-san, Nao-san... Ça sera agréable ! »

La jeune louve répondit avec un petit rire nerveux.

_ « Ah... ha, ha! C'est... super. Plus on est fou, plus on rit, hein … ? » Son oeil droit tiqua imperceptiblement. ''_J'ai autant de voisins « distants » ? Mais où diable sortent ils ? C'est plus les voisins qui contournent ma maison, mais plutôt le quartier entier ! Argh pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ! Comment je vais faire bon sang …!''_

La sonnerie du téléphone de Natsuki coupa ses pensés. C'était son père.

_ « Allo, papa? »

_ « Nat-chan ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu vas être contente ! »

_ « Je t'ai dis de ne pas m'appeler comme ça... Et vas y, qu'est ce que tu attends, dis moi ce que c'est ! »

_ « Héhé... Ta Suzuki Gsx-r t'attend à ton domicile, demoiselle ! Yamada-san le surveille en attendant ton retour, tu dev- »

_ « Whaa, merci papa ! T'es le meilleur tu sais ! Je te passerai un coup de fil tantôt, À plus tard ! » Elle décrocha.

Natsuki retourna son attention vers sa compagne qui rougit légèrement sous l'expression soudaine. Les yeux de la belle motarde scintillaient d'excitation, et le grand sourire qui l'accompagnait soulignait parfaitement cette émotion.

_ « Ma moto est enfin arrivée à la maison ! » La rebelle attrapa la main de Shizuru et se mis à courir en direction de sa maison. « Dépêchons nous! » Elle n'eut que pour réponse un halètement de surprise de sa voisine, et un assez vif rougissement qui était bien rare de la part de celle ci, qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué.  
>En même pas deux minutes, les deux beautés étaient arrivées sur les lieux. La magnifique moto bleu noir était bien présente, ainsi qu'un homme qui semblait soulagé de voir enfin Natsuki arriver.<p>

L'homme dénommé Yamada salua Shizuru et Natsuki et donna à la jeune fille aux yeux verts les clés de la moto.

_ « Voilà les clés. Je ne met pas en doute ta maitrise, mais conduis prudemment Natsuki, je voudrais pas voir une aussi jolie bête mécanique avec des égratignures, et je suis sûre que toi non plus. »

_ « T'inquiètes Yamada ! » Natsuki toucha avec une extrême délicatesse le corps métallique du véhicule. « Loin de moi l'envie de blesser mon bébé! » Tout deux se mirent à rire brièvement. Enfin, Yamada reprit :

_ « Bon, je dois y aller, à la prochaine les filles. » Sur ces paroles, l'homme s'en alla et laissa Shizuru et Natsuki seules avec la moto.

La motarde retourna son attention vers son amie, sa bonne humeur toujours au rendez vous.

_ « Alors, tu la trouves comment ? Elle est belle, hein ! »

Shizuru lui répondit d'un sourire, les joues de nouveau un peu roses, depuis que Natsuki lui avait redonné son attention.

_ « Oui, elle est splendide. »

_ « T'as vu ça ! Si tu veux un jour je t'emmène faire une ballade. Je t'aurais proposé volontiers maintenant, mais j'ose pas trop puisque je ne connais pas encore très bien le coin... »

_ « Euh.. »

Remarquant que Shizuru était hésitante, Natsuki répliqua :

_ « Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, si tu es derrière, je conduirai très prudemment. Il n'y aura aucun risque, tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur ! »

La belle femme au yeux écarlate hocha alors la tête avec un sourire.

_ « Alors c'est d'accord. J'ai confiance en Natsuki. »

À cette réponse, La louve ne put lui répondre qu'avec l'un de ses sourires à elle aussi, et les deux voisines se regardèrent intensivement, ne lâchant pas le contact visuel entre elles. Au bout de quelques secondes qui parurent des minutes, Natsuki brisa l'étrange atmosphère qui avait recouvert les deux protagonistes.

_ « Bon et bien... Bonne soirée, et merci, la journée était sympa. »

_ « Merci, J'ai été très heureuse de partager cette journée avec toi. Bonne soirée à toi aussi... »

Et ce fut avec un dernier échange de regard, que chacune d'entre elles retournait dans leur domiciles respectifs.

* * *

><p>Oui, je sais, j'ai encore été trèèès longue à mettre ce chapitre en ligne... C'est pas de ma faute ! … enfin si, ça l'est. x)<p>

Ceci dit je suis en vacance jusqu'au 23 janvier, et j'ai pas grand chose à faire de mes journées, alors la suite ne devrait pas tarder ! ;D


End file.
